Currently, military systems, sensors and ordnance are delivered and dispensed by highly specialized and expensive military vehicles (e.g., bombers and fighter aircraft, warships, specialized transport ships, submarines, specialized ground vehicles, etc.). These delivery and dispensing vehicles have been developed to counter high-capability foes that also posses their own high-technology weaponry. However, use of these expensive systems is not cost-effective in all applications. For example, recent events have produced less sophisticated foes that are able to sustain themselves for what may be a long-term conflict. In these types of situations, the expensive high-tech delivery and dispensing vehicles may embody more technology than required. The prolonged use of the sophisticated and specialized systems against relatively unsophisticated foes reduces the useful life of the specialized systems.